The principles disclosed relate to the operation of hydraulic controls for vehicle equipment. More particularly, this disclosure concerns a hydraulic valve and tank enclosure for use on a heavy-duty snowplow.
A wide variety of arrangements have been utilized to operate hydraulic power units of heavy-duty vehicle equipment. Common arrangements for use on a snowplow include an enclosed valve assembly, including a tank or reservoir for containing hydraulic fluid, that is externally mounted to the frame of the snowplow.
In general, improvement has been sought with respect to such arrangements, generally to: better accommodate ease of maintenance and repair, improve sealing and moisture control aspects, improve structural integrity of the reservoir, and provide adaptability for use on a variety of vehicle sizes.
In one aspect, the disclosure describes a valve and tank enclosure assembly including a reservoir, a valve assembly, and an enclosure. The enclosure includes a frame and a cover.
In preferred constructions, the enclosure and tank provide a gap or channel therebetween. The channel functions in cooperation with edges of the cover to provide a passive seal or labyrinth for preventing road spray from directly entering the enclosure. Preferably, the valve and tank enclosure also includes a hydraulic line and cabling arrangement that prevents moisture from contacting the valve assembly components.
In another aspect, the disclosure describes a three-point tank-mounting arrangement having a triangular configuration that reduces mechanical stresses due to operation of the vehicle. Preferably the tank-mounting arrangement includes mounting brackets which also provide a space between the bottom surface of the reservoir and the frame.
In yet a further aspect, the disclosure describes a pivoting shelf that provides a user with selective access to the valve assembly components and fittings from a range of directions.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive.